


Nothing less than perfect

by Niyuu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it's just kinky shit really, Cumplay, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, May get more chapters, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, blowjob, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu/pseuds/Niyuu
Summary: The Durins control the whole city and pride themselves in it. They are a force to be reckoned.If only their youngest would finally start to act like it instead of being a little shithead.





	Nothing less than perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia!AU that came up in a silly conversation with a dear friend and fellow shipper. Who am I kidding, she dragged me into this hell.  
> Could be read as dubcon, but that doesn't really float my boat. But I still set the tags!

Fili had a shitty morning.

It started with him waking because fucking Dwalin was standing next to his bed and used his angelic voice to tell him to get the fuck up right now. Sporting a massive hangover (because it was Saturday morning, since when didn’t that count for anything anymore?) he tried to kill Dwalin on the spot by mentally stabbing him as he drowned himself further into his pillows. He realized yesterday’s brunette whore hadn’t pissed off in the middle of the night after he had thoroughly fucked her.

And now, dressed and in his uncle’s office he was told to pick up Kili. From prison. Again.

 

So his mood seemed to be dampened a bit when he went through the security measures in jail (really, why, they knew him), rolled eyes and stressed out sighs gone uncounted.

Finally, _finally,_ he was led to the room Kili would be waiting in (and wasn’t it just peachy that by now Fili could find the way in his sleep?). The officer accompanying them unlocked the door and there he sat, in the middle of the room on a cheap chair in front of a table that hopefully gave Kili as much pain as possible for a chair.

The little shit had the audacity to grin at him, handcuffs holding his arms behind his back.

Fili stopped the moment he set one foot into the room, turned towards Dori and the officer and one mad glance later Dori put an arm around the officer’s shoulder, dragging him along after he closed and locked the door behind Fili. Silence reigned between the brothers for the shortest second.

“Fili! So glad you could make it!”

Fili stomped over to the grinning idiot clad in his rundown jeans and sweater (the tasteless combination did not help with his headache). Grabbing the nappy ass-weep Kili called a hairstyle he pushed his little baby brother’s head none too gently on the table in front of him, not really caring if _maybe_ he could crash his forehead onto the metal. Leaning his upper body onto his neck he kept him from coming up again.

“Shut your fucking hellhole before I decide to not have found the way to prison you little shitface! We both know the most intelligent thing that ever came out of that mouth of yours was my dick!” The snarky hiss drowned out Kili’s moan of distress and pain.

“I’m sick and tired of saving your ass from prison. Maybe it’s time you learned what happens in places like this.”

Unbuckling his belt with one hand while he still held his brother’s head down, he got out his rapidly hardening cock. Kili struggled to get away but that only earned him a harsher tug.

“Fili, no, I-“ 

Opening his mouth to talk had been a mistake because Fili used that chance right away to shove his dick ruthlessly down Kili’s throat, making the younger gag in discomfort.

“Now please continue to act like a little bitch that you chose to be and suck nicely, will you?” Fili’s smile crowned the arrogance of having his brother at his mercy. One helpless gulp later the younger started as he was told (the cock in his mouth deforming his protest into nice little moans much to Fili’s delight) and Fili roughly caressed Kili’s scalp where he had harshly gripped before.

“That’s more like it, make me come and I’ll think about getting you out of here, all because I’m such a nice guy.”

A short look upwards left Kili without a doubt that his brother was not joking. He really was pissed of beyond reason and Kili had a lot to make up to get into his good graces again. He doubled his efforts, alternating between taking in the whole length and licking teasingly along the top. And even now he prided himself in knowing and giving exactly what his brother liked, as he soon heard Fili’s breathing hitch.

Fili felt his orgasm arise and pulled out of his brother’s mouth, grabbing Kili’s face by the jaw. Stroking himself a few times he panted a hurried “Close your eyes, princess!” before coming right onto Kili’s face.

Smearing his dick along Kili’s cheeks he smirked.

“Now clean me up nicely and then we’re good to go, don’t you think so?”

Kili looked up and gulped, yep, Fili was serious, he would face a walk of shame. Subduing the frustrated groan that tried to work its way out of Kili he made to lick up all the come left on Fili’s cock, while some started to drip down his cheek, creating a nice stain on his black hoodie.

Fili pushed his brother unceremoniously back onto the chair, roughed up as he was and rearranged himself and his proper attire. He walked over to the door and knocked, signaling his want to leave. The lock clicked and Dori appeared in the doorframe.

Kili turned his head away.

“We’re leaving. Sort out his paperwork.” Dori nodded and vanished in an instant, flashing only a short look towards the younger one that still hadn’t faced him. The police officer came into the room and wordlessly opened Kili’s handcuffs. Kneading his wrists he made no attempt to stand up until Fili lost his patience, strode over and grabbed him by the upper arm, dragging him outside.

 

They were let out without further stops of bureaucracy. The limousine was parked in front of the entrance (as per Dori’s order surely), the door was opened by the driver and Kili was pushed in unceremoniously. Fili followed with his usual grace, the door closed behind them and off they were towards home.

Fili opened a compartment beside his seat, drawing out wet wipes, grabbing one out of the package. He turned towards his brother who wore the dirtiest shit-eating grin Fili ever remembered seeing on his face. He started to softly remove the dried come from his face, finishing with a soft peck on Kili’s nose, not even fighting the smile coming up. Kili chuckled and drew him in for a proper kiss.

“Prison-sex, really Kili? Can’t you have normal kinks?” Fili laughed in defeat. Kili half crawled into Fili’s lap.

“I believe a good old spanking is in order, don’t you think, _Sir?_ ”

“Insatiable!” Fili groaned.


End file.
